


Drunk Fantasy

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken and Pewds get invite to a private screening of a YouTube documentary they'd been interviewed for. Pewds gets a little too drunk for his own good and starts to take things south very quickly. (Based on a Tumblr prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was written on mobile so I'm sorry if the formatting is super weird on desktop or for accidental autocorrect! D: Based on a Tumblr prompt I saw while scrolling my dash, will link it here once I find it again. Hope you enjoy! :)

Felix and Ken follow their server to a small table in the very back of the dining area, it's only source of light coming from the two candles that sat in the center. Both took their seats as they were poured drinks of white wine. 

Once their server left, they both relaxed. Going into a more relaxed posture than the proper one they maintained. 

"Wow, pretty big crowd tonight just for a private screening of a YouTube documentary. Think they'll be anymore?" Ken asked casually, unbuttoning his suit's jacket. Felix looked around, noticing a few well known fellow YouTubers scattered around. 

"I don't think so, they said they're closing the doors in twenty minutes." Felix replied, sipping the clear drink from his glass. He enjoyed the way the candles illuminated Ken's face, how it contoured his face just right. 

"So, you think our interview will be cut short?" Ken asked jokingly. 

Felix smiled, "They probably cut yours so all you say is your name." 

Ken gasped, as if offended by Felix's words. Felix chuckled, watching as Ken lifted his glass towards him. The clear drink appeared to glow a pale gold as Ken held it over the burning candles. Felix smiled, grabbing his own glass.

"A toast, for us to hopefully get another movie deal out of this and for a wonderful date." Ken said as the two clanked their glasses together. Felix smiled, notching how well Ken's shirt hugged his body, giving anyone a good idea of what's underneath. He shook his head slightly to bring himself back to reality with Ken. 

The busy servers walked back and forth in front of the two as they directed guests to their tables. Felix didn't realize how quickly he finished his wine as he watched them go. Ken smirked at Felix, noticing his empty glass. 

"Jeez, Felix. I've only had like, three sips of mine and you already finished a whole glass." 

Felix looked down, laughing along with Ken. Not having to wait long for another server to pour him more, Felix and Ken talked. It's been nearly three months since they went out together face to face, keeping their relationship open, but not confirming it yet to fans. Both did have busy lives and didn't feel it was the right time to announce their relationship. Plus, why not just enjoy things as they are now? Their fans didn't need to know every last detail about them.

As their conversation went on, Felix found himself drifting in between listening and fantasizing about Ken, which probably started as he felt the alcohol kicking in. Loving the way Ken's suit seemed to hug his figure in all the right places, the way Ken's lips looked so inviting, imagining Ken panting into his ear as he entered Felix. 

"Finally it's starting." Ken told Felix as he moved his seat closer to him, servers picking up the candles as the documentary's intro began. Ken paid attention as Felix sneaked looks at Ken's lap, fantasizing about the feeling of Ken rocking his hips as he'd thrust into Felix. Felix bit his bottom lip, feeling his pants becoming tight. 

As Ken took another drink of his wine, Felix decided to make his move. Slowly trailing his hand down towards Ken's inner thigh, letting his fingers coast over the sensitive spot. Ken, still drinking, looked towards Felix with a face of confusion. Felix leaned over, close enough to the other's ear.

"You look so fucking hot in that suit, if it wasn't so crowded in here I'd let you fuck me so hard right here, right now."

Ken quickly set his glass down as he choked on his drink, Felix's hand still on his thigh. He coughed, trying not to draw too much attention. 

Ken quickly looked around, making sure no one in the tables in front of them or any servers were looking at them. Once the coast was clear, Ken motioned to follow him as the two made their way into a nearby janitor's closet. Ken and Felix smirking at each other as Felix locked the door, wondering how much of their interview they'll miss.


End file.
